El chico del autobus
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: El siempre se ha sentado 2 lugares adelante de mi... Es por ello que puedo observar sus cambios... Me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?... Las personas cambian, pero estos cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana... y a veces estos cambios no son buenos... La vida da muchas vueltas... ¿La respuesta a tus preguntas? quizás no sea la que esperabas...
1. Parte 1

Hola! Bueno aquí traigo otra historia más... quiero decir que la de Seven Days y la de El estudiante las seguiré dando que tengo mucho tiempo libre en cuanto me lleguen ideas o inspiración... Respecto a la de Perdóname no estoy segura de seguirla porque pfff mucho drama [y eso que a mi me encanta] con Matty además de que debo adaptar los roles para que se forme la historia u/u en fin.

Espero esta historia les guste... los personajes no son míos como ya saben... bueno... Rafita [Veracruz] si! pero Liam [Irlanda del norte] y James [Niue] no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas dueñas Ake y Souly y los demás pertenecen a Hetalia y Hetalia a Himaruya-sama... sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten...

-(((((((\ouo/)))))))))-

El chico del autobús...

Un lunes en la mañana un autobús escolar se dirigía a la secundaria mas importante, la World Academy, esta institución solo admitía alumnos de excelente rendimiento académico, gente de altos cargos, hijos o familiares de estrellas, etc.

Ahí se podía apreciar un chico pelirrojo, con unos hermosos ojos de color verde y piel bastante blanca, aunque muy callado y que solo se encontraba mirando a la ventana. Al lado de él, se encontraba su mejor amigo Peter, un chico rubio de ojos azules que se dedicaba a hablar únicamente de que deberían intentar llevarse más con los populares.

-Vamos Li, sería increíble ¿Te imaginas ir a una de esas fiestas?- comentó con emoción a pesar de que el pelirrojo no lo escuchaba.

_Pov Liam_

_Nuevamente como todos los días me encuentro aquí en el autobús camino a la escuela, simplemente no entiendo como todos son tan felices y van haciendo tanto ruido, quisiera que fueran mas tranquilos, quizás así podría terminar del leer el libro que me regalo mi padre._

_Pero eso parece imposible, más con esos chicos, el grupito de los "populares" que siempre están planeando a dónde salir, o que harán los siguientes días, hacen demasiado ruido._

_Entre ellos hay un chico que tiene los ojos más extraños que he visto, parecen oro liquido con un ligero tono verde en el iris, se sienta con sus amigos y ríen mucho de cosas sin importancia._

_Es curioso como algunos tienen la vida perfecta como Rafael, el As del equipo de basketball, y si, ese es el nombre del chico que se sienta 2 lugares delante de mi._

_Fin del pov de Liam._

-¡Ey! ¡Atención todos! Fiesta en casa de Rafael si ganamos el partido del viernes- gritó uno de los chicos que estaba junto a Rafael mientras revolvía el cabello del moreno.

-¡Martín! ¡Estate quieto!- gritó Rafael mientras reía y asentía porque realmente estaba emocionado por el partido -Claro que solo podrán asistir a la fiesta si van a apoyarnos- obviamente el no era así pero se emocionaba más y se divertía montones cuando había gente alrededor.

En ese momento todos en el autobús comenzaron a festejar, sabían que las fiestas del equipo de basketball eran buenísimas al igual que el equipo de football y el equipo de tenis. Además siempre estaban los mas populares y tenias la oportunidad de que ellos se fijaran en ti, al menos por una noche.

-No le veo lo interesante- dijo Liam -Solo es una fiesta más que realizan sin un verdadero sentido- le comentó a Peter quien lo miró como si tuviera una cabeza de más.

-¡Li! Es nuestra oportunidad de pasar tiempo con los populares!- emocionado y su amigo solo suspiro mirando a la ventana hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

-/-/-

**Bueno eso es todo... no se que tal les pareció, espero les haya gustado este es solo el primero de 4 capítulos y bueno... gracias por leerlo. Cualquier duda o comentario con mucho gusto se los contestaré n.n **  
><strong>Onegai dejen sus comentarios *hace una reverencia*<strong>


	2. Parte 2

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y no tengo mucho que decir... espero poder subir mañana un tercer capítulo.

**Aclaración del capitulo: Tienen clases porque apenas esta empezando el verano y hasta luego d semanas es cuando ellos salen de vacaciones, eso no evita que haga demasiado calor. **

**Al menos es así o era asi en mi escuela****_... claro que no teníamos alberca y había que morirse de calor en los salones xDDD_**

-\n3n/-

_Pov Liam._

_Estamos en medio del verano, luego de aquel partido de basketball que obviamente ganaron Rafael y los demá pasado todo un semestre. _

_Ahora tenemos otras clases relativamente nuevas y para evitar morir de calor durante el periodo escolar, los profesores decidieron hacer las clases de natación obligatorias, aunque claro podremos escoger nuestros horarios.  
>Por otro lado y regresando al tema me he dado cuenta que durante este tiempo Rafael ha cambiado mucho, no puedo ser muy claro porque realmente no tengo idea de como es él, no lo conozco ni me importa conocerlo, pero parece que soy el único que lo nota más serio.<em>

_No logró entender del todo pero en este tiempo el chico a pesar del calor que hace usa playeras de manga larga y esta más callado, incluso podría decir que su sonrisa cambió, no se ve como esa sonrisa de antaño que lograba contagiar esa alegría que el chico emanaba simplemente es... Raro... aunque me sorprende que yo, sentándome a 2 lugares de él en el autobús me haya dado cuenta de su actitud y sus "amigos" no... a lo mejor me equivoco._

_A pesar de eso... Creo... Que quizas... Es algo atractivo._

_Fin del pov de Liam_.

-Li, vamos ya llegamos y veremos en que horarios vamos usar la piscina- dijo sonriente mientras jalaba a su amigo -Quiero ver si podemos quedar con los populares-

-Ya voy, tranquilo- dijo mirando a su amigo y siguiéndolo a través de los corredores de la escuela hasta llegar a la piscina -ya deja la idea esa de juntarte con los populares- suspirando -En serio... ¿Qué no te quedo claro luego de haber sido ignorados durante la fiesta a la que por cierto me obligaste a ir?-

-¡Liam es en serio! Rafael se lleva bien con todos... Actualmente se esta llevando con un chico que es como nosotros se llama James... es nuestro compañero en biología- sonriendo -si el pudo siendo un friki de videojuegos... ¿Por qué nosotros no?-

-Peter... a James el equipo de basketball le hablan por lo mismo que es un friki y su tonto capitán también de ves en cuando es un friki- explicando -Déjalo por la paz...- llegando a la piscina.

-¡Pues no me rendiré!- grito el otro y anoto rápidamente el nombre de los 2 en el mismo horario que Rafael, Martin y Manuel -Te aseguro que esta vez si nos notaran.

-Eres el colmo...- suspiro algo preocupado, sabia nadar, claro que si, solo que le preocupaba el hecho de que decidieran lanzarlos a la piscina, después de todo nunca faltaba el graciosito y que le tomaran por sorpresa no le agradaba en nada.

Después de eso solo se dedicaron a ir a sus respectivas clases a pasar el tiempo tratando de no morir debido al calor que hacia, rogando porque pronto fuera la clase de natación.

Todos una vez en la clase se dedicaron a realizar el calentamiento. Al terminar, se encontraban tranquilos disfrutando del agua bastante cómodos nadando de un lado al otro, incluso Rafael estaba ahí, pero solo se dedicaba a hacer lo que el profesor mandaba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo debajo del agua, jamás salía ha realizar clavados cosa que al parecer el único que notaba eso era Liam.

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron a duchar y vestir entre risas. Incluso Peter se encontraba hablando con uno de los chicos del equipo de football.

-Liam ¿los viste?- contento -¿A poco no son geniales hasta en natación... ¡debemos hablarles!- dijo emocionado el pequeño rubio ojiazul -Yo estuve hablando con uno de los de Football y es genial... ahora hay que quedar bien con los de basketball-

-Si ajá lo que digas- mirando a Rafael -¿No crees que actúa raro?- sincero.

-¿Eh?- sacado de onda y mirando a Rafa como siempre -Nah, creo que tu estas mirándolo mucho... ¿Será que te gusta?-

-Claro que no Peter!- sonrojado, aunque notando que el moreno salía con sus amigos vistiendo una playera que sin duda se le veía bien pero de manga larga -"¿No tendrá calor?"- pensó el pelirrojo.

-

Gracias a dios, natación era su última clase por lo que cada uno subió al autobús esperando por ser llevados a sus casas. Y quizás por obra del destino Liam hoy no estaba leyendo un libro por lo que solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta de que llego a su destino hasta que sintió como Peter le movía.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues que aquí te tienes que bajar, apresúrate- sonriendo.

En ese momento no solo bajaba Liam del vehículo, si no también, nada mas y nada menos que la persona que tan extraña se le hacia.

-"¿¡Que!?"-pensó sorprendido -"¿Desde cuándo él vive por aquí?"-

Rafael iba delante de él, quizás se había equivocado, pero al verlo entrar a una casa bastante bonita de esos rumbos suspiro, al parecer la estrella de Basketball se había mudado. Bueno... el no se preocuparía por eso, no era su problema y ya casi salían de vacaciones como para empezar a preocuparse... aunque quizás debía pasar menos tiempo metido en los libros y mas dándose cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor.

**Bueno eso es todo... ya se que subí 2 capítulos pero era necesario ya que el tercero aun no lo tengo listo jejeje pero será pronto lo prometo. Espero les haya gusta y dejen sus comentarios n.n**


	3. Parte 3

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡RAFAEL ES TU VECINO!?- gritó el ojiazul mirando a su amigo pelirrojo, no podía creer que el chico tuviera tanta suerte y no se diera cuenta.

-¡Peter! Shhhh- calló a su amigo mientras veía a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie más se hubiera enterado -No es mi vecino, solo vive por mi rumbo... al parecer se mudo-

-Tienes tanta suerte, que envidia...- puchero -puedes hacerle platica desde la bajada a su casa.-

-No lo haré- ligeramente sonrojado -Eso sería patetico, además... hoy es el último día de clases eso ya no es posible..-

-No digas que no es posible... aunque bueno, si lo veo complicado- señala a Rafa caminando con el equipo de basketball y con James quien al parecer ya era alguien cercano, pero el ojidorado parecía ir en su mundo.

-No es como que me interese...- mirando pasar al grupo de chicos -ya rindete en eso de ser popular...-

-No me rendiré... Rafael es super buena onda así que no debe ser difícil estar en su grupito- sincero.

-No entiendo tu interés por ser popular- dijo el pelirrojo mientras suspiraba, su amigo ya le estaba cansado con eso, aunque bueno al menos tendría 2 meses enteros sin que nadie mencionara al equipo de basketball de la escuela.

Pasaron las horas de clase, todas y cada una de ellas mas aburrida que la anterior, o al menos eso le parecía a él, pues ya necesitaba con urgencia unas vacaciones, y que mejor que las vacaciones de verano.

-¡LIBRES AL FIN!- gritó Peter mientras caminaba contento al lado de su amigo -No puedo creerlo, pensé que las clases jamas acabarían- divertido.

-Eres un exagerado- mientras subía al camión y tomaba asiento donde siempre, no es que fuera un buen lugar, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

-Solo digo la verdad, todos pensamos así- ríe y se queda un poco embobado cuando los "populares" tomaron sus lugares en el autobús.

Liam al ver esto solo miro por unos segundos a Rafael notando cosas extrañas pero sin darle importancia solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana, después de todo no era de su interés lo que pasaba aunque...

_Pov de Liam_

_Ahí está de nuevo, ese chico siempre popular sentado 2 asientos adelante de mi... Y aunque no me importa se que algo no anda bien... ¿Dónde quedó ese chico que siempre sonreía? ¿Dónde está aquel chico que se reía de todas las bromas que sus brutos compañeros decían? El ya no se ríe... Ya no puedo ver aquella sonrisa que siempre encantaba y contagiaba a todos._

_Miró de nuevo y puedo ver su reflejo en la ventana... sus ojos... aquellos ojos que siempre tenían un brillo especial, hoy se ven opacos... sin vida... ¿Qué le pasó al Rafael que todos conocemos? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Simplemente no entiendo como una persona puede cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana... Ok quizás exagero, pero nadie puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo... -suspira y vuelve a verlo de reojo-_

_Aun así... creo que es bastante guapo... _

_Fin del Pov de Liam_

-Liam tu parada- dijo su amigo moviendolo tantito.

-¿Eh?- mirando a todos lados -oh si, mmm nos vemos luego Peter- dijo bajando y dirigiéndose a su casa bastante pensativo, tratando de encontrarle una razón lógica al comportamiento de su compañero. Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que sin querer choco con algo... o más bien "alguien" -Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba-

-No te preocupes... esta bien, quizás yo me detuve demasiado rápido -ríe un poco- aunque sinceramente no esperaba que alguien viniera detrás mio.

El pelirrojo alzo la vista ante dichas palabras encontrándose con aquel que había sin querer se había adentrado en sus pensamientos -Eh no, no, yo vivo por aquí y bueno... no me fijaba por donde iba- dijo algo apenado esperando que el chico no pensara nada raro.

-No te preocupes, entiendo...- como si nada -Creo que lo mejor sera que vayas a tu casa, ya empieza a atardecer- le sonríe un poco adentrándose en su casa -Ve con cuidado-

Liam solo asintió y siguió con su camino ligeramente sonrojado, no todos los días te dedicaban a ti la sonrisa que hace tiempo se había perdido -Quizás... seria interesante ser su amigo- dijo con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios -Es bastante agradable- para si mismo dirigiéndose a su casa, eso claro nunca se lo diría a su amigo porque no quería quedar como uno mas de los fans de Rafael aunque... quizás... y solo quizás... podría llamar su atención, tal y como dijo su amigo -Quizás...-


	4. Parte 4

2 meses después...

Un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaba, y eso a Liam le agradaba, nuevos libros que leer, nuevas experiencias, mas aprendizaje... aunque claro olvido que con las cosas buenas también vienen cosas cotidianas y no tan agradables, como el hecho de tener que sentarse 2 asientos detrás del capitán del equipo de basketball y soportar a su rubio amigo alegar que deberían esforzarse mas por pertenecer al grupito de los populares.

Sin embargo ese ciclo parecía diferente, pues aunque muchos tomaron sus lugares y su amigo llego paciente a su lado, había algo que no encajaba... algo estaba mal ahí.

-Oye Liam ¿ya te diste cuenta?- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido -Rafael no subió hoy al autobús- sorprendido -¿Se habrá quedado dormido?-

-Lo dudo mucho, igual este años sus papas o sus hermanos decidieron llevarlo a la escuela ellos mismos- comentó sin darle mucha importancia, aunque por dentro sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso, simplemente algo no le cuadraba.

-Supongo- dijo sonriendo esperando hasta llegar a la escuela, quizás ahí podrían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la escuela, las cosas siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, todos iban y venían tratando de encontrar sus salones y ver con que amigos les tocaban y que nuevos compañeros tenían. Al estar todos en sus respectivas aulas el director informo que todos debían asistir a la bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, como cada año que pasaba.

Todos los alumnos fueron entre risas hasta el gimnasio donde tomaron asiento en unas sillas sencillas que siempre se usaban en esos eventos, sin embargo mientras el director daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se podía ver que algo no estaba bien.

-Oye Peter... soy yo o el director esta algo nervioso este año-

-Quizás sea porque entraron mas alumnos de lo normal, o quizás sea porque ya se acercan de nuevo las temporadas tanto de football como de soccer como de basketball... -como si nada-

-Quizás...-

Justo en ese momento en que el director terminaba varios alumnos se pusieron de pie para dejar el lugar hasta que escucharon la petición del adulto.

-Chicos por favor tomen asiento, aun no termino- dijo suspirando el director frente a todos -Quiero darles un anuncio que quizás... algunos no tomen muy bien- comentó haciendo que todos regresaran a sus asientos y empezaran los murmullos de que sucedía.

-Bueno... la razón por la que los retuve aquí un poco mas fue porque... debo darles una dura y triste noticia... -suspirando- El día de hoy, por la mañana, mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran a la escuela se nos comunico que el alumno Rafael Mixcoatl Rodriguez Carriedo, fue encontrado muerto en su habitación, según lo que nos dijeron después de haberse disparado el mismo, por lo cual la escuela tendrá una misa en honor al joven... eso es todo pueden retirarse-

Ante esta noticia nadie se movió, simplemente para los alumnos eso no era posible, no podían creerlo ¿Qué había orillado a alguien tan querido y popular a suicidarse? Eso era simplemente imposible, nadie podía creerlo, era simplemente extraño.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Peter -¿por qué haría algo así? -sorprendido-

-No lo sé- sin saber exactamente que decir, quizás, las cosas que el había notado tuvieron algo que ver. Pero en esos momento eso ya no tenia importancia.

Cuando todos salieron del shock, regresaron a sus salones, muchos en silencio, otros tantos murmurando algunas cosas. Pronto los amigos de Rafael, los mas cercanos habían sido llamados a la oficina del director. Era normal, seguramente les darían información acerca de donde y cuando sería sepultado el jarocho.

Sin embargo no se espero ser también llamado a la oficina del director, pues el mismo no tenia nada que ver con Rafael.

-Me llamo director?-

-Si joven Kirkland, le llamé para decirle que el joven Rodríguez le dejo esto a usted- extendiéndole una carta

-Gracias señor- dijo antes de salir algo asombrado por eso. Iba a regresar al salón sin embargo le causaba mas curiosidad la carta por lo que se desvió a su lugar favorito.

Camino un poco por aquellos pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al patio, aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba bajo su árbol favorito y se sentó por ahí entre los arbustos para leer la carta...

_Al chico que se sienta 2 Lugares detrás de mi..._

_Hola, supongo que te preguntaras por qué entre tantas personas decidí escribirte a ti. La verdad no tengo una razón, siempre has sido de mi interés, pero creo que yo jamás fui interesante para ti... no me sorprende jeje tu siempre fuiste muy culto, aquellos libros que leías, sabes... te veías muy lindo leyéndolos, todas las expresiones que hacias simplemente eran demasiado interesantes para mi. Cuando fuiste a mi fiesta luego del partido me sentí feliz, verte durante las clases también. Incluso aquel día en que accidentalmente chocaste contra mi fue lo mejor, no sé de quien fue la culpa, pero lo agradezco._

_No te quito mucho tiempo, la verdad solo quería escribirte para decirte aquello que no tuve el valor de decirte de frente y en vida... _

_Solo quiero decirte que eres muy guapo, atractivo, y que no deberías tener esa mirada triste que a veces se te pone cuando miras al cristal o crees que tu amigo rubio no te mira... esa mirada tan triste no queda con una persona tan bonita como tu... me gustas mas con una sonrisa... así que por favor... aunque sea solo para la memoria de un muerto... sonríe... nunca sabes quien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa... Al menos yo puedo decirte que a mi... a mi me enamoraste con ella... _

_No pude hacer nada en esta vida... pero espero que la que sigue pueda encontrarte... hasta entonces vive feliz, te cuidare desde donde sea que este._

_Atte: Rafael Mixcoatl Rodriguez Carriedo._

_P.D. siempre sonríe..._

El pelirrojo termino de leer la carta con lagrimas en los ojos -You're a stupid person...- dijo bajito mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas -Me too... I also fell in love with you- dijo mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía -No debiste irte- para si mismo y sin muchas ganas de regresar a clases.

_Pov de Liam_

_Eres un idiota... no solo eso, eres el REY de los idiotas... solo a ti se te ocurre esto, te odio... y al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo. Fui a tu maldito funeral, en el cual sin que nadie me viera me rompí... en el momento en que aquella caja que te ocultaba iba descendiendo sentía como mi corazón se quebraba cada vez mas..._

_Por que hace solo unos meses te sentabas 2 asientos adelante de mi... quien diría que ese chico siempre alegra se habría disparado estando en su habitación, dejando una carta a sus amigos diciéndole que los quería... una carta a sus padres y hermanos diciéndoles que lo sentía, pero que no podía continuar así... y una ultima carta a ese chico de mirada triste que esta 2 asientos detrás diciéndole que era guapo y que sonriera... _

_Mas te vale que nos volvamos a encontrar en nuestra próxima vida... Te estaré esperando..._

_Fin del pov Liam._

El pelirrojo espero hasta que ya no hubiera nadie y se acerco a la lapida dejando una simple rosa encima -Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dando un pequeña sonrisa- My love...

-/-/-/-/-

Bueno ahora si, oficialmente esta historia termina aquí, espero les haya gustado, la verdad a mi me rompió el corazón escribirlo espero que lo disfrutaran. Ciao, trataré de continuar las historias que tengo pendientes.


	5. Final Alternativo

**Bueno se que dije que esta historia ya estaba terminada, y la verdad es que así es... peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooo hubo una personita que es muy importante para mi que me dijo muy claramente "DEJA DE MATAR A TUS PERSONAJES!" así que, como es tan importante para mi, decidí hacer un final alternativo donde todo acabara mas o menos bien... por eso les dejo aquí este final alternativo. Espero les guste y ya saben que la idea de Hetalia no me pertenece y Liam tampoco... este pertenece a mi amiga Akeifa... aunque Rafael Mixcoalt Rodríguez si es mío... cuídense y espero disfruten este mini mini mini cap. **

Con el tiempo esa promesa quedo en el olvido y la vida continuó. La tierra siguió girando y con ella los días, las semanas, los meses incluso los años pasaron...

-¡Ey! ¡Liam!- gritó un rubio de ojos azules -¿¡Ya te enteraste!?-

Un pequeño pelirrojo solo suspiró al escuchar a su amigo -Buenos días a ti también Peter, estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?- comento de manera sarcástica.

-Sí, sí, lo siento; hola, buen día, bien- contesta apurado -Eso no importa... ¿Ya te enteraste?-

-A ver... ¿De qué se supone que me tendría que haber enterado?- tranquilo mientras se adentraba a su salón y tomaba asiento.

-¡Hay un nuevo alumno en la escuela! Al parecer es de fuera... según escuche es latino... creo que de México o algo así- contento

El pelirrojo suspiro quedándose cayado como meditando antes de contestarle -¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-¡No lo entiendes! Seguro que será acosado por las chicas, los latinos tienen esa cosa rara que llama la atención de todos, quizás nos ayude a conseguir pareja para el baile de graduación-

-Eso no me interesa...- dijo fastidiado hasta que entro el profesor y cada alumno se fue a su asiento. Para bendición del pelirrojo él estaba en la última fila junto a la ventana ocupando el segundo puesto y su amigo Peter al otro extremo del salón y hasta el frente por lo que las clases las pasaría en paz.

-Bueno chicos... Bienvenidos una vez más, antes que nada les recuerdo que ya están en preparatoria así que dejen sus excusas a la hora de entregar proyectos- suspiró el profesor- Y bueno ahora les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, trátenlo bien ¿ok? -mirándolos a todos- Bueno ya puedes entrar-

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entro un chico moreno de ojos dorados con un toque verde en el iris y claro una sonrisa que hiso suspirar a la mayor parte del salón -Un gusto, soy Rafael Mixcoatl Rodríguez Carriedo pero pueden decirme Rafa- amable, mientras miraba a todos los presentes hasta que su mirada se posó en el único pelirrojo que había en ese salón.

Liam por otro lado también lo observaba, no sabía que carajos pasaba pero su corazón latía muy rápido, como si se le fuera a salir, por lo que desvió la mirada.

-Bueno Rafael toma asiento en la última fila por favor- pidió el profesor antes de voltearse y dedicarse a escribir sobre el tema.

Rafael empezó a caminar hacia su asiento, exactamente 2 lugares detrás del pelirrojo. Al pasar al lado de este tiro "accidentalmente" los lápices del chico agachándose a recogerlos al mismo tiempo que Liam imitaba dicha acción.

-Te encontré- murmuro el moreno antes de entregarle los lápices al chico y sonreírle para después seguir con su camino y tomar asiento.

Porque aunque el pelirrojo no recordara su vida pasada, aunque el tiempo pasó... la promesa continuaba ahí y él la cumpliría... porque después de todo y aunque no lo recordara de manera nítida él sabía que había estado buscándolo.

Siempre buscando al chico que se sentaba 2 lugares detrás de el en el autobús y que siempre pensó que era hermoso.


End file.
